


just lunch

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Implied Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will invites Chilton to eat.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	just lunch

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** lunch  
> also for the fffc **drabble madness**.
> 
> enjoy!

Will is pretty sure this is, in the long run, a bad idea. But Chilton had _agreed_ and he had seemed genuinely curious and interested, so it couldn't hurt to try.

Sparking jealousy in a cannibalistic serial killer usually ends with the other person six feet underground, as far as Will is aware. But his curiosity had won out.

"This is only lunch, Graham," Chilton says.

He laughs. "It's a date. I'm just trying to make a certain someone jealous."

Chilton nearly drops his fork. "What, do you want me to get _killed_?!"

Will doesn't dignify that with a response.


End file.
